


Persona 5 AU: Another Time, Another Step

by JOWatts



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOWatts/pseuds/JOWatts
Summary: It has been two weeks since the incident, and the Phantom Thieves have decided to lay low after the public made it know they are out for their heads. A chance dive into Mementos however shows that they are needed now more than ever. Could the ever expanding Mementos be the key to bringing back a lost member?





	Persona 5 AU: Another Time, Another Step

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone Watts here! Just decided to make this AU story mostly because of a YouTube channel I was watching. Hope you enjoy this!

“Word has risen that another mental shut down has occured today. In a shocking turn of events…..”  
The newscaster continued rattling off her report, but Ren paid no attention. It wasn't like they say the same thing over and over again. Then again, the Phantom Thieves were no longer in the limelight, or at least, within the best of graces with the public. Regardless, they have to lay low, both Makoto and Yusuke agreed on that. Despite the complaints from Ryuji, and surprisingly Morgana, the group agreed that it was too dangerous to do any more activities as Phantom Thieves.  
"And now we will give it over to the Detective Prince, Goro Akechi."  
Ren's mouth twitched into a frown. While yes Goro doesn't seem like a bad person, idolizing him does not seem like a good idea for the public. Especially now of all times  
"The Phantom Thieves used to be so well loved and admired Goro. What do you think happened?"  
"My long standing belief is that the public was done playing around with the romantic vision of Robin Hoodesque thieves, and now want true justice. Thus, they no longer wish for the Phantom Thieves to exist. It is unfortunate, but many fallen celeberties and politicians have had this effect happen to them. It is simply what the public wants."  
There it was again. The public's wants outweighed what was actually good for the people. People like Yoshida and Ohya couldn't do much, and the Phantom Thieves were only considered a menace.

Ren's phone pinged, meaning someone wanted to talk. It had to be serious, no one would break the contracted silence otherwise. He drew his phone out on one quick motion, his eyes darting to the new message. Futaba. She found something.  
"Despite the unanimous decision, I decided to head out to Mementos myself. You guys should do the same, something bad is going down."  
Ren simply pocketed his phone, got out of his chair, grabbed his bag, and simply walked out of Leblanc. As soon as he turned the corner, he saw Morgana, in cat form as usual.  
“Where exactly are you going?”  
Ren contimplated for just a second whether to lie to the cat or not.  
“The entrance to Mementos. Futaba found something.”  
The cat's ears twitched, as he simply stretched out his body, acting rather casual despite the news.  
"Figures you guys wouldn't last long before one of you rush in to do whatever. Did you have room in your bag at least?"  
Ren quickly looked in it. Some medicine, a couple of rare jewels, some lockpicks, Goho-Ms, and his knife and replica gun. Plenty of space to spare. He picked up Morgana and plopped him in the bag, shouldering it, before heading out.

Makoto, Yusuke, Ann, Ryuji, and Futaba were all by the subway entrance, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. Not that it really helped. A couple of people gave sideway glances, but otherwise, no one paid any mind. Ren did his best to slow his pace, and think about what he was going to say. The group hadn't been together in it's entirety since…. Well since the mess that was 2 weeks ago. Ann and Ryuji tried to look relaxed, but Ann's usual cheery aura seemed smothered, and Ryuji's posture clearly betrayed his tension. Yusuke was… well himself, as per usual. Simply taking in the atmosphere and people, not exactly picking up the mood. Makoto shouldered a bag, and seems to be the most composed out of the rest, watching over Futaba, as she sat cross legged, rapidly typing on a laptop. Ren cleared his throat, as if to dispell the tension and bring things to a normality.  
“Well Futaba? What happened?”  
The group didn't really stir much, apart from an awkward cough from Ann. Only the passerbys and Futaba's typing were audible. Morgana popped his head out of the bag, looking at the group with about a critical eye a normal cat can give.  
“What's with the awkward atmosphere you guys have? You are the Phantom Thieves! Act like it!”  
Ryuji scowled, something that he normally does that Ren found a bit cute. Now it seemed more serious, like a tiger warning an opponent.  
"Listen Mona, I get that you backed me up, but that doesn't exactly mean that I'm ready to forgive this group for backing down."  
Makoto made no attempt to argue back, but Ren noticed her hand tightly clentching her bag. It'll take more time before things got back to normal.   
"Ryuji, I get that you are mad, but we have more important matters to discuss."  
Yusuke looked at him with a artists eye, as if trying to find an imperfection or weakness.  
"Futaba? What have you found that is so important to draw us here?"  
She grunted, continuing to type for a bit, before stopping, and closing the laptop, a sense of finality around her.  
"Mementos is starting to expand."  
The interest in the group spiked, with everyone's eyes on Futaba.  
"For reals?! How could it expand? Mementos is already too big!"  
Ann lightly smacked the back of Ryuji's head.  
"Can you be any louder?! I'm sure that the cops will love to ask as to why you are shouting at the top of your lungs."  
Ryuji sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. It seemed like to Ren a sense of normality could actually return.  
"Yeah, yeah I got it Ann. But the question still stands: how could it get bigger?"  
The group waited, as Futaba toyed around with one of her long strands of hair.  
"Hey, don't look at me. I just barely figured out that it was expanding, and not for the better."  
Ren still had the text in mind. She's hiding something.  
"Then what was the bad thing that was going down?"  
Futaba outstretched her arms, as if asking for something. It took Ren a bit to realize that she wanted Morgana, so he took off his bag, and gave it to her. She patted Morgana on the head as she talked.  
"The expansion of Mementos means a whole lot of people's cognition can be manipulated into mental shutdowns. Even a couple of strong Shadows have started to grow Palaces around their areas. If we were to let this go unchecked…."  
Morgana was the one to finish the thought everyone had.  
"Then that means that the public could turn to chaos. It has the possibility of mass shutdowns and even psychotic breakdowns."  
Makoto had a worried look on her face, shifting her body from side to side. Stangely she seemed to be the one radiating everyone's thoughts.  
"And Futaba, is there any way to stop this expansion?"  
"Well…. Any of you still have the Nav?"  
The group looked at each other, then back to Ren. He pulled out his phone, and showed them his screen. The Nav was still there. Despite his best attempts to get rid of it, it was still there.  
"Well, anyone else? Just Ren? Ok then."  
Futaba sighed, pushing up her glasses.  
"Just fire it up and take us to Mementos."  
Ren opened the app, and froze. The last time he did this, it was to help someone obtain a Persona. She's not here now.  
"Well man? You going to fire it up or what?"  
Ren shook those thoughts out of his head. It wasn't his fault. He can maybe fix it now. He clicked on the route configuration button, as the all too familiar voice chimed, and the strange tugging feeling in his gut started. If they can find a way to stop this expansion, then maybe he has a chance of getting a member back. One step at a time. One step at a time.


End file.
